New and Improved
by Golden Boi Made of Iron Steel
Summary: Bonnie awakens in a dark room, that seems like the backstage. He attempts to open the door, but then, something strange happens... Rated T because I don't trust my self. \ (ツ) / Non Canon, this story has it where FNaF 1 comes before FNaF 2.
1. Chapter 1

New and Improved

Chapter One: The Awakening

...

...ie

BONNIE!

"WHAT!?" I yell. As I get up I saw Foxy run out the door, slamming it behind him. "Foxy, did you just lock the door?" I get up. All of my joints feel stiff. It feels like I haven't moved for years. I took a moment to observe my surroundings.

There's boxes of spare parts, maybe I'm in the backstage. There aren't any shelves, though. Also, the table and the spare endoskeleton is gone. I guess they redecorated. I walk over to the door, and start to open it with my left arm.

 _ **SNAP**_

I felt a searing pain and a loud clank, and I step back in utter shock. I slipped, and fell onto the ground, after which I hit my head and I passed out. I don't know how long it's been since then, but I've come to a realization. We've been replaced. Now they're using us for spare parts. The reason I slipped is because I didn't have any costume on my foot. There was no traction on my metal hunk of a foot. I have no face, they took my arm that broke off, and they ripped my costume to get out parts. Like they couldn't just take it off. Bunch of lazy idiots.

Anyway, I just woke back up, and I'm still in this room. I realize it's brighter. The door is creaked open. I walk over to it, being careful not to fall again, and exit the room. Wait, this isn't even our pizzaria! There are 5 doors, one leading to an apparently much larger room, a long hallway, the room I just came out of, and two bathrooms.

I decide to move into the large room. I see a show stage, arcade machines, (those were always the best) a small room, and a corner filled with toys. I walk over to the stage, to see if I could find the others. I saw Freddy and Chica. Well, not THE Freddy and Chica. Chica looked alot thinner, with larger feathers on her head, a brighter yellow color, with pink undergarments on, and she appeared to be made of plastic. Freddy looked alot fatter, his tophat had a bright red stripe, and he also appeared to be made of plastic.

I walk up to this new Freddy and attempt to say hello. "H-h-h-h-h-h-hel-hello." I then yelp upon realizing how horrible I sounded. The new Freddy and Chica both looked at me with a suprised look. They are just staring at me with widened eyes.


	2. Explorations Part 1

As I stared back at them, Freddy's eyes went back to normal and he extended his hand. I grabbed it and shook, and tried to avoid speaking. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Toy Freddy Fazbear, but you can just call me Toy Freddy." I attempted to say, (though I failed) pleasure to meet you too. It came out more like P-p-pleasure t-to m-m-meet y-you, t-too. Toy Chica said, "Nice to meet you! I'm Toy Chica!" I nodded, due to my stutteriness.

Then, I heard another voice, along with heavy static. "Hey Freddy, hey Chica, who's that guy?" I then turned around to find no one was there. "Up here, dummy." I looked up and screamed at the top of my voice box. I attempted to run, but fell down again. I thought to myself, " _Damn foot._ " I got back up only to see that the... thing was in my face. It looked like Foxy, but with lipstick on, pink blush, a pink snout, bow, and the rest of the head was white. Everything else was exposed endoskeleton. I ran away again, succsessfully this time. I came up to that corner with the toys. Only now, a tall puppet was standing up in a box. It lunged at me, and ripped a large piece of synthetic fur off me and whispered in my ear, " _ **E**_ _ **...**_ " As soon as that happened, I ran back to the hallway, and ran down the other hallway. At the end, I noticed a bare endoskeleton. I yelled, "Foxy, are you streaking again? Put your suit back on!" What I thought was Foxy looked startled. When he didn't do it, I went down the hallway. I heard a loud clanking when I got in, so I looked at the wall on Foxy's left. When I looked back, Freddy was there. "Oh, hi Freddy. Where'd Foxy go?" I questioned. He answered, "I don't know." He sounded weird, but I shrugged it off and left.

I felt suspicous of it, so I turned back around, and the bare endo was back. And this time, I wouldn't be distrac- He just turned into Freddy. My eyes must be malfunctioning, this is insane.


	3. Explorations Part 2

As I started to walk away, I looked back again, and the endo was back once again. So I went into the room to the right of the endo. There was a square hole, and I entered it. At the end of it was another entrance to the room with the endo. He had some kind of screen he was looking at... I walked into the room. He didn't put down the screen, so I pulled it down. He seemed to panic, and in doing so, he dropped a... Freddy head? He bent over and put it on. There was no fooling me now. I took the mask off of him, and picked him up. "Come on, whoever you are. All endos gotta be in costume." I took him backstage and put him into a suit. Oddly, red liquid was pouring out. It looked like pizza sauce, except less thick.

I left the room, and decided to look for Freddy to give him his head. I saw the mangled thing hanging from the ceiling near the corner with toys. I saw Freddy over by the arcade machines. But he wasn't missing his head. This was confusing, but I just shrugged it off and threw it. I went up to Freddy to talk to him. I tapped him and he turned around. He was staring at me with wide eyes. He then said, "What... happened to you..." "What, my face? That's been missing for a while." Freddy walked away after that, abandoning the game he was playing.

I decided to find the "Toy Bonnie." If there is a Toy Freddy, Chica, and what I guess is supposed to be Foxy, there has to be a Toy Bonnie. He wasn't anywhere around here, so I went into the four rooms near the room that had the endo in it. As I entered the first room, I heard the static again. I looked up, and saw the thing. It said, "You do learn, after all." It then lowered itself and said, "The name is Toy Foxy." But everyone calls me "The Mangle." It reached out a hand, or what was left of one, and gave me a handshake. I'm Bonnie. I heard bells, and suddenly felt stiff. Then I shut off.


End file.
